Fullmetal, Flames and Phantom Thieves
by FlamelsCross98
Summary: AU. When Mustang's team are sent to apprehend a group of thieves they don't expect to find a group of four young children who possess strange powers and magnificent wings. These strange children have dark pasts. Bonds are made that not even Flame can burn
1. Caught

Chapter One – Caught

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. The crisp morning air was as still as could be, not even a single wisp of wind blew through the city. Birds flew through the heavens chirping happily. A man in a blue uniform was leant against his car in the military's warehouse district. Every few minutes the black haired and eyed man would look at his pocket watch. A group of other uniformed people were gathered around him. In total there were seven people, six males and one female. The blonde female stood to attention, her hazel eyes scanning the horizon. One man stood smoking with not a care in the world. Another was practically bouncing with a huge grin on his face. The others looked bored. The ring of empty steel reached their ears and a smirk spread on the dark haired man's face.

"About time, Fullmetal." He said, glancing sideways at the approaching figures, "A _little _late aren't we?" His smirk grew.

A growl emitted from the small blond 12-year-old that stopped beside him.

"WHO YOU CALLING A TINY BEAN SPROUT MIDGET!" He shouted causing the dark eyed man to chuckle.

"Brother, no one said that." The suit of armour that was behind the boy said in a sweet voice.

"Well he implied it!" The blond whined folding his arms over his chest.

The black haired man laughed.

"Colonel Mustang, is now really the time to antagonise Edward?" The only female in the group said.

"I suppose not, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Mustang said. He turned to face everyone, his eyes quickly scanning over each face. "As you all know, if you attended the briefing that is," His eyes rested on Edward, "We are here to apprehend a gang of thieves. We do not know how many of them there are, or if they have any weapons, but we do know that this warehouse is their hideout."

"Why are there so few of us here if we don't know if their armed or how many of them there actually are?" The smoker said with his cigarette still clinched between his teeth.

"Simple, Havoc, I asked to do this mission with just the people I trust so as not to start any unnecessary violence. Sadly the higher ups insisted I brought Fullmetal with me too." Mustang replied with a smirk.

"Not like I actually wanna be here, Colonel Bastard, I have more important things to be doing than helping you catch a bunch of stupid thieves." Edward snapped.

Mustang opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when a gun clicked right next to his ear.

"We should be going, Sir." Hawkeye said in a completely calm voice, her gun still aimed at the spot just above the Colonel's ear. Mustang nodded, not being able to find his voice. Hawkeye smiled before putting her gun away. "After you, sir." She said, gesturing to the warehouse's door.

Mustang gave another nod and walked over to the door. Slowly he opened it, letting a single beam of sunlight filter into the dusty room. The sight that met the military officers wasn't what they had expected. Huddled in the middle of the room was a group of four young children. A blond with extremely long hair was practically growling at the intruders, his body positioned in front of one of the smallest boys. The boy the white clad blond was stood in front of had icy blue hair and a calm expression, his hand was tightly gripping that of the other small boy. The youngest looking of the group had spiky crimson hair and the look of pure innocence on his face, him and the blue haired boy both wore baggy tattered jeans and grubby yellow t-shirts. The last boy was stood protectively in front of the red head. His purple hair was wild and messy, short at the back and long at the front with two long bits framing his face. He wore a tight fitting black t-shirt and too small jeans, the same outfit as the blond besides the t-shirt's colour. The boys' eyes, each set matching the owner's hair, practically glowed in the dim light of the chamber. Mustang walked further into the room, his team following closely. The children's eyes watched the group as they walked to the centre of the room.

Stopping there Mustang spoke, "Are you the thieves?"

"So what if we are?" The purple haired boy asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"If you are then I will have to take you back to HQ with me." Mustang replied.

Two sets of eyes widened while the other two narrowed. Gold clashed with amethyst as the two older boys exchanged a glance. Suddenly the golden haired boy had launched himself forward, a penknife in his hand. In a streak of amethyst, crimson and sapphire the other three were gone, the oldest dragging the others up the stairs to the second floor of the warehouse. Mustang's black eyes watched the children run.

With a smirk he shouted, "Havoc, you and the others apprehend this one while me, Hawkeye and Fullmetal will go after the others." Without waiting for a reply the Colonel raced up the stairs, Hawkeye and Edward hot on his heels.

No one even mentioned why he had the lesser number of people going after the greater number of children, they all just assumed Mustang knew what he was doing. Reaching the top of the stairs Mustang kicked open the door. The purple haired boy was holding the red head by the wrist and pulling him towards the fire escape, said red head was clutching the blue haired boy's wrist and dragging him along.

"Hold it right there you three." Mustang shouted, snapping his fingers to create a wall of fire in front of the fire escape. With a yell the amethyst eyed boy skipped to a halt, the other two nearly ploughing into him. Mustang walked into the room, Hawkeye close by.

"Fullmetal go block the exit." Mustang ordered. Reluctantly the golden blond Elric darted over to the fire escape.

"Shit!" The purple haired boy swore.

They were surrounded. The wall was at their back, the short blond was to their left blocking an exit, the black haired man was slowly walking towards them from the front and the blonde woman was to their right blocking the other exit. Shouts from the ground floor reached the small child's ears; hopefully the shouts meant Krad was winning. Dark's eyes darted around the room quickly, trying to find an easy to access exit. Dark was only just able to catch the movement from the corner of his eye as the black haired man lunges forward. The man's slender fingers wrapped around Satoshi's wrist with a strong and barely gentle tug the man pulled the blue haired boy away from them. Dark narrowed his eyes and pulled Daisuke closer, his hand tightening around the younger boy's wrist. The man quickly passed the child to the blonde woman who held one of Satoshi's wrists in her hand, her other hand lingering near what Dark guessed to be a gun holster.

"Give up, boy, we already have two of your little gang it won't take us long to catch you two as well." The man said calmly, slowly advancing again. Dark stepped backwards, his grip tightening on the small red head.

"No way in hell are we going to let you get us without a fight!" The boy shouted.

"At the very least release your hold on your friend there." The man said pointing out Dark's vice like grip on Daisuke.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, old man!" Dark shouted loudly.

"You're holding his wrist too tight, you're hurting him." The man said his voice strained with anger.

"I know more about my brother then you do so don't you dare tell me that I'm hurting him!" Dark shouted, his voice growing in volume. Despite what he had said Dark loosened his grip on Daisuke's wrist. Amethyst eyes quickly looked around, seeking out an exit at the same time as observing the outsiders. Out of the corner of his vision Dark could see Daisuke shifting from foot to foot, the movement distracting him slightly.

"Dai stand still." Dark suddenly snapped at his little brother, causing the petite red head to jump slightly.

"M'sorry, Brother." Daisuke muttered instantly standing still.

Dark sighed not meaning to have sounded so harsh. A hand swiftly grabbed for Daisuke, catching the back of his shirt in a tight fist even as Dark tried to pull him away. The man managed to pull Daisuke free of Dark's grasp. Dark narrowed his eyes dangerously, his hands clasped in tight fists.

"Give me my brother back!" He demanded.

"Not unless you cooperate and come with us." The man replied, shifting his grip from Dai's shirt to his wrist.

"I said give him back!" Dark shouted lunging at Mustang with his fist raised. His hand started to glow a bright purplish-blue causing the man's eye to widen. Before Dark could do anything to the man two strong arms wrapped around his waist easily lifting him off the floor. The sudden lift resulted in Dark losing concentration and the glowing of his fist to subside.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Dark shouted as loudly as he could while flailing his limbs and trying to hit the person holding him.

"Well done, Fullmetal." The black haired man said finally getting over his shock. The blond boy holding Dark snorted in response. Dark's eyes narrowed at being ignored then a smirk spread over his lips. He opened his mouth wide and bit down as hard as he could on the teenager's right arm. Sharp pain shot through his jaw as his teeth came into contact with what should have been flesh. Dark let go of the boy's arm with a yelp of pain, tears stinging his amethyst eyes. The black eyed man laughed.

"Automail," Satoshi stated, "So I don't recommend you try biting him again."

Dark stuck his tongue out at the blue haired boy. "Who asked you for your opinion, Creepy Boy?" Dark retorted his voice quivered as pain shot through his jaw again. Dark winced slightly as his finished his sentence.

"Brother?" Daisuke asked in a worried tone, trying to take a step closer to him. Dark shook his head in response, trying to signal that he was fine. Satoshi smirked at Dark's pain, though he turned his head to hide the smirk from his red haired friend. The boy Dark had bitten chuckled at Dark's wince, earning him a glare from said purple haired boy.

"That's what you get for biting people." The blond said. Dark sent him a glare that clearly said 'shut up'.

"It _is_ your own fault, Brother." Daisuke said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips. Dark sent him the look as well.

"Well seeing as all the suspects have been apprehended shall we leave?" The man said, gesturing with his free hand to towards the door. The blonde woman nodded and headed out the door, leading Satoshi with her. The teenager holding Dark went next, making sure he had a secure grip on the struggling child first. The man went last, pulling a slightly shaking Daisuke with him. Dark noticed his brother's shaking and struggled more, trying to reach for his brother.

"Stop squirming kid!" The teen grunted as Dark hit him upside the head.

"I want my brother! Daisuke! Let me have my brother! Give me my Daisuke!" Dark shouted repeatedly as he tried in vain to grab the small red head. Dark's struggles died down slightly when they got outside and he spotted the other people that had come in with the man. Each of them was nursing small injuries while shooting glares at Krad, who was handcuffed in the back of one of the cars. Krad's eyes skimmed over the approaching figures and narrowed. Dark looked into the slightly older boy's golden orbs and shrank back slightly at the fury radiating in them.

"How could you let them get Satoshi?" Krad shouted as soon as Dark was within hearing distance.

"It's not my fault!" Dark snapped back, struggling more in the teenager's grasp. Krad jumped out of the open door of the police car and walked towards Dark, his eyes alight with anger.

"Yes it is your fault! You were in charge of getting them out safely!" Krad shouted, stopping right in front of Dark.

"Well you were meant to distract all of them so we could get away, and you did a crappy job!" Dark shouted back, leaning as close to Krad's face as he could from in the blond teen's arms. Krad's eyes flashed with rage and he lunged forward, smashing his head into Dark's face. Dark let out a yell of pain as his nose made a crack sound. Instantly Dark grabbed onto Krad's hair, ignoring his own now bloody nose, he yanked hard at the golden strands. Unable to use his arms to pry Dark's hands out of his hair Krad instead bit down powerfully onto Dark's arm, drawing blood almost immediately. Dark let out a yelp and kicked at Krad, catching him on the jaw, whilst still firmly holding onto the golden locks. The black haired man choose that moment to get over his shock and quickly passed Daisuke to the blonde woman, he then ran over and wrapped his arms around Krad's waist. The man lifted Krad off the floor and tried pulling him away from Dark. Krad kept his jaw clamped tightly onto Dark's arm while Dark kept his hands tangled in Krad's hair so that with each tug from the man and teenager, who were both trying to separate them, a wave of pain shot from the injured areas and through the children's bodies.

"Havoc, get over here and help!" The man yelled. Another man with blond hair and a cigarette ran over and started to pry Dark's fingers out of Krad's hair.

"Hughes, you too!" The man shouted over his shoulder. A man with glasses and a huge grin ran over. He started to try and pull Krad's jaw off of Dark's arm. A shadow passed over the group and a large cold hand was placed on both Dark and Krad's heads. The boys instantly let go of each other and turned their head to see who was blocking out the sun and had put a hand on their heads. Both amethyst and gold eyes widened at the sight of a seven-foot suit of armour that had previously gone unnoticed.

"Please don't fight." The armour said in a sweet, innocent childlike voice causing both children's jaws to drop. Dark was pulled out of his state of shock when he felt something cold bind his wrists together, his head snapped round to look at the offending handcuffs.

"Take them off, I don't want them on." He whined.

"No can do, kid." The glasses wearing man said. Dark frowned and tried to slip his hands out of the cuffs. Krad looked at his own handcuffed hands as if only just realising they were there. Krad glanced at Dark and raised an eyebrow when he saw the purple haired boy chewing on the chain of his handcuffs. Dark stopped with a small yelp when pain shot through his jaw. Krad's eyebrow rose even higher. The armour, who had been watching them carefully, turned his head towards the black haired man.

"Colonel Mustang shouldn't we get them back to HQ now, these two could do with medical attention." The armour said in its melodic voice. The man nodded. Before walking over to the car with the open door, he set Krad down inside it and buckled him in.

"Mustang, are you going to put them all in one car?" The smoker said. The black haired man he had spoken to straightened up and looked over his shoulder at the blond smoker.

"I don't see why not. As long as we keep these two on opposite sides they should be fine." The black eyed man said, gesturing over his shoulder at Dark. Dark shoot him a cold glare before fidgeting in the blond teen's arms.

"Where's my brother? I want my brother! Let me see my brother!" He shouted, trying to get free from the teenager's hold. Krad rolled his eyes at the amethyst eyed boy before letting his own golden orbs sweep over the strangers and come to rest on Satoshi. The blue hair child was happily talking to Daisuke and the blonde woman holding their wrists. Satoshi felt his brother's gaze on him and turned his icy sapphire eyes towards the golden ones. With a small nod Satoshi pulled his wrist free from the woman's loosened grasp and walked towards Krad. Everyone watched as the blue haired child climbed into the car and sat beside his brother. Dark tore his gaze away from the brothers to search for his own little brother. His amethyst eyes locked onto the ruby haired child whose gaze was fixated onto Satoshi and Krad. Dark let out a sigh and allowed himself to be carried to the car without a fight. The man took him from the teenager and buckled him into the car on the opposite side from Krad. Daisuke was instantly at the car's door, the armour holding his hand gently. The man lifted Daisuke over Dark and sat him beside Satoshi before buckling both smaller children into the middle seat using the lap seatbelt.

"That's not safe." Dark stated, watching the man buckle the younger boys in.

"Well I only have a four seated car and no way am I letting any of you ride up front." The man replied before standing up straight and closing the door. Dark watched as the man walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat, the blonde woman climbed in the passenger's.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked, his ruby eyes shining with curiosity.

"You're going to Central HQ." the man replied as he started up the car. Daisuke nodded in understanding even though he had no idea where that was.

"Why?" He asked his head tilted to the side. The man glanced at the boys' from the rear view mirror.

"Don't you know?" The man asked. Daisuke shook his head.

"Why are Brother and Krad wearing funny bracelets?" Daisuke asked tilting his head even more to the side.

"They're handcuffs, Dai." Dark said whilst looking out the window. Daisuke nodded.

"Why don't me and Satoshi have them?" Daisuke asked looking at the back of his brother's head.

"Because we didn't try to fight like they did." Satoshi said to the curious boy. Daisuke nodded again.

"So why are we going with these people?" Daisuke asked, looking from Dark to Satoshi. No one answered him. Daisuke frowned.

"Why are we going with these people?" He repeated.

"Dai, I'm tired so stop asking questions." Dark said, his forehead resting against the cool glass window.

"Ok, Brother." Daisuke said before he started to softly hum. Dark glanced as his brother's cheerful face before he let his eyes slowly close. Daisuke watched Dark's body relax as he hummed their mother's lullaby, a smile tugging at his lips. Dark's breathing even out just as Daisuke finished the lullaby.

"N'night, Brother." Daisuke whispered before kissing Dark's forehead.

Mustang found himself smiling despite himself as he pulled up at Central HQ. He shut off the car and climbed out, closing his door quietly behind him. He went around to the sleeping purple head's side and opened the door, being careful that the slumbering child didn't fall out. Hawkeye had climbed out and gone around to the other side to let the blond child out, making sure to keep a hold of his arm. Mustang lifted the napping child into his arms before stepping back to let the red head out. The curious ruby eyed child looked around, his eyes wide with excitement. Mustang closed the car door and locked it before following Hawkeye into the building. The sapphire eyed boy grabbed hold of the petite red head, making sure they didn't lose him as they made their way towards interrogation. The purple haired boy stayed asleep the whole way there, only shifting a few times. Mustang walked into the dull interrogation room. Hawkeye led the blond over to a chair and made him sit down. The blue haired boy sat beside him with the red head close at his side. Mustang set the purple haired boy down in the last chair before leaving the room with Hawkeye and closing the door. Hughes was lent against the wall in the hallway, Edward stood beside him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I say we each take one into a separate room and question them, we need to find out-" Mustang said before Ed cut him off.

"If they're the thieves? If they were forced to do it? Why they did it? All that shit right?" Ed said with a smirk. Mustang rolled his eyes.

"Yes. All that 'shit', as you put it. Plus I would also like to find a little bit more out about them." He replied.

"So who's going to question who?" Hughes asked with his carefree smile. Mustang thought for a few seconds.

"I'll take the purple haired one, Hughes you take the blue haired one, Hawkeye the blond and Fullmetal the red head." Mustang said. They all nodded in response. Mustang opened the door, letting it hit the wall with a bang. Three pair of eyes looked at him; the fourth flew open at the loud nose. With a yell the purple haired boy sat up straight, the quick movement causing his chair to topple backwards. Mustang had to suppress a laugh at the look on the boy's face as his picked himself up off the floor, with some difficulty due to the handcuffs.

"You go with Hawkeye." Mustang said pointing to the blond. The blond raised an eyebrow before standing; Hawkeye went to grab his wrist and led him from the room.

"You go with Hughes." Mustang pointed to the blue haired boy. Said boy stood up and tucked his chair in. He walked over to Hughes when the man held out his hand. Hughes led him out of the room with a hand on his shoulder.

"You go with Fullmetal." Mustang said to the red head. The child stood up and walked over to the teenager, looking up at him with curious ruby eyes. Ed let out a sigh before leading the small child out of the room. The purple eyes boy watched his brother go, confusion swirling in his amethyst eyes.

"Where's he taking him?" He asked once the child had disappeared from view and Mustang had closed the door.

"To another room." Mustang replied, sitting down on the opposite side of the table to the child.

"Why?" The child asked, his eyes darting from Mustang to the door.

"Because I asked him to." Mustang replied calmly, watching the boy closely.

"I want to see my brother! Let me see my brother! I need to see my brother! Let me see him!" The child shouted, tears stinging the corners off his eyes.

"I can't do that." Mustang replied calmly. The look that crossed the boy's face looked like he had just been slapped.

"Why? Why won't you let me see him? I want to see him! I want to see my brother!" The boy shouted his voice cracking from strain.

"Calm down and answer my questions, then I might let you see him." Mustang replied evenly. The boy practically collapsed forward onto the table, his forehead hitting the metal surface with a loud thud.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything. Just don't take my baby brother from me, please, don't take my Daisuke away." The child said quietly, looking up at Mustang with defeated tear filled eyes.

A single trickle of blood ran down from the child's forehead and mixed with the dried blood from his nose.


	2. Interrogation

Chapter Two – Interrogation

Mustang looked into the boy's defeated eyes, remembering the day he found Edward.

"Let's start with something easy. "What's your name?" Mustang asked. The child looked at him a few seconds before answering.

"Dark Niwa." He said quietly, his chin resting on the table. Mustang nodded and jotted it down.

"What's your name?" The child asked, shifting slowly into an upright position.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Mustang replied, thinking it only fair to answer the boy's question. Dark nodded slowly but stopped when it seemed to leave him dizzy. "How old are you, Dark?" Mustang asked.

"Six and a half," Dark replied, "how old are you?" Mustang jotted down the boy's age before he answered.

"I'm twenty-nine." He answered. Dark nodded slightly.

"Who are the others?" Mustang inquired.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked tilting his head to the side.

"Who are the people you were with?" Mustang asked, tapping his foot slightly. Dark paused to think for a second, his brow furrowed in concentration as he thought about the best way to answer.

"Krad Hikari is the sadistic blond with freakishly long hair and a really short temper, he says I have a God complex but I disagree. Satoshi Hikari is Creepy Boy and is Krad's little brother; Krad is very protective of the icy eyed creep. Daisuke is my little brother, he is sweet and kind and caring. He's also really clumsy and stupid, but Momma said I can't call him stupid so Satoshi said Daisuke's naïve instead." Dark said almost all in one breath.

Mustang nodded and wrote that down, leaving out all the irrelevant parts. "Who were the people in here earlier?" Dark asked.

"The woman was first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The man with glasses is a friend of mine and is called Maes Hughes. The teenager is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Mustang told him. "When did you meet the others?" He asked the kid after a few seconds. Dark frowned as he thought.

"I've known Dai since Momma and Papa brought him home from the hospital after they managed to get him outta Momma's tummy. Krad used to live next door with his Momma and Papa and Creepy Boy." Dark informed him. Mustang scribbled that down in his notepad. "How did Momma and Papa get Daisuke out of Momma's tummy? Why was he in there?" Dark asked his voice full of childish curiosity.

"I'm not the right person to tell you that, kid." Mustang said, "Why did you say 'used to'? Have you moved house?" Dark thought for a few seconds before he replied.

"We don't live there anymore, not since Momma and Papa went to sleep. Krad and Satoshi don't live next door either; their Momma and Papa are sleeping too." Dark stared at the table as he spoke, his eyes glazed over with tears. Mustang marked that down and waited for the child's next question. A few minutes passed in silence, the child staring at the table and Mustang staring at the child.

"It's your question." Mustang said.

"I want my brother." Dark said in a shaky voice, his bangs hiding his face from view.

"If you answer all my questions I'll take you to him." Mustang replied.

"Then ask the next damned question." Dark snapped. Mustang was shocked into silence at the boy's sudden mood shift and cussing. Mustang recovered after a few seconds.

"Are you the thieves?" He asked.

"Me and Krad, not Dai and Sato." Dark said quietly, his gaze still fixated on the table. Mustang nodded and wrote that down.

"Why did you steal?" Mustang asked, already guessing at the children's motive. "So we could keep our little brothers alive. We only took what we needed to survive, never anything more than that." Dark explained. Mustang nodded and jotted it down.

"Why not go to someone for help?" Mustang asked.

"We have no one who would help us." Dark replied. Mustang nodded, adding it to his notes.

"What about the Military? Don't you think they'd help you?" Mustang questioned.

"Don't trust 'em." Dark said in a bored tone. Mustang added it the paper.

"Then why not go to an orphanage?" He asked. Dark seemed to be at a loss for words but after a few minutes silence he answered.

"I'd have to explain to Daisuke that Momma and Papa aren't coming back, aren't waking up. I just couldn't do that." Dark explained, staring at his lap.

"So you risked you and your friends' lives just so you wouldn't have to tell your little brother that your parents are dead?" Mustang asked, knowing he sounded harsh. Dark's eyes widened and his head shot up.

"Shut up! You don't understand anything! Just shut up!" The child shouted as loudly as he could.

"You think I don't understand anything? I understand a lot more then you, kid. I understand what it's like to lose your parents at a young age; I lost both of mine at about your age." Mustang said his voice strained with anger.

"You don't understand what it's like watching someone shoot your parents! What it's like having to explain to your baby brother why your Momma won't be able to sing him a lullaby at night, or why your Papa won't be able to play with him anymore, or that they won't be there at dinner anymore! You don't know what it's like having to look after your baby brother all by yourself at the age of four! You don't understand what I've been through!" Dark shouted, angry tears cascading down his cheeks.

"You've been on the streets for two years?" Mustang asked in shock. Dark nodded and tried to wipe his tears away only to notice the handcuffs.

"Take these off! I want them off! Take them off now!" Dark shouted, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Mustang nodded and quickly undid the handcuffs, letting them fall to the floor with a clang. Dark sniffled and rubbed his wrists, tears still dripping down his face.

"I want my brother." Dark stated, "I answered your questions so let me see my brother."

Mustang nodded and stood, picking up the handcuffs and his notepad. "We might have some questions for you later but for now we're done." He said before leaving the room. Dark watched him with tear filled amethyst eyes, emotion swirling in the purple crystal like pools.

Ed sat watching the ruby eyed kid whose eyes were darting around them quickly. The child swung his legs that dangled off the floor.

"What's your name?" Ed finally asked after a few minutes silence. The child turned his focus onto him.

"Daisuke, what's your name?" The boy chirped happily.

"I'm Edward." Ed replied as he wrote the boy's name down. The child nodded as he watched Ed write. "How old are you?" Ed asked once he'd finished writing.

"My brother told me not to tell strangers things like that." Daisuke said innocently.

"But he lets you tell people your name?" Ed asked, quirking an eyebrow. Daisuke looked shocked for a second.

"No, I did an oopsy." He said childishly, putting his hands over his mouth. Ed sighed.

"Well seeing as we know each other's names are we really strangers?" He asked. The red haired child thought for a few seconds before moving his hands away from his mouth.

"I guess not." He replied slowly.

"Ok so how old are you?" Ed asked again. Daisuke counted on his fingers before holding six up.

"I'm four." He said. Ed raised an eyebrow at the number of fingers being held up.

"Ok." He said as he wrote down four.

"How old are you, Mr Edward?" Daisuke asked his head cocked to the side. Ed looked up at him from writing.

"I'm twelve." He said.

"Cool! So you're a big boy?" Daisuke said excitedly. Ed was taken aback briefly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" He said, "Who were the other people with you?" Daisuke's brow creased as he thought about it. "The blond haired one that bit my brother is Krad, he's mean sometimes but he's also really protective and kinda cool. The blue haired boy is my friend Satoshi, he's Krad's little brother and is super smart. My big brother is the purple haired one, he can be stupid sometimes but that's only because he doesn't always think things through before he does them. Dark is really kind and always looks after me; he also looks after Satoshi and Krad though he'll never admit he cares about them." Daisuke explained, his voice shifting through different emotions depending on who he was speaking about. Ed nodded and wrote down the relevant information. "Who's the man with my brother?" Daisuke asked once Ed had finished writing. Ed looked up into the boy's ruby eyes.

"He's my superior officer, Colonel Roy Mustang." Ed replied.

"I hope my brother doesn't give him too much trouble." Daisuke muttered. Ed couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Daisuke comment, earning him a small smile from the child.

"Why do you say that?" Ed asked the boy.

"Dark can be difficult sometimes." Daisuke stated his eyes full of sadness.

"Difficult how?" Ed inquired.

"Well he'll be all happy one moment then the next he'll be really sad or really angry. When he's like that it's hard to calm him down, Krad is the only one who can get him to. Krad used to make Dark take these pills that are meant to help him but I don't think Brother has been taking them recently. He also gets really jumping during storms and has lots of nightmares." Daisuke explained, his eyes filling with tears.

"How long ago did this start?" Ed asked, writing down everything Daisuke had told him.

"Just after Momma and Papa went to sleep. At first he was worse. He was always crying and apologising and jumping at the slightest of sounds, then Krad and Satoshi's Momma and Papa went to sleep like ours and Krad started helping Dark get better. He told him that Dark shouldn't sulk like that because he was needed, they had a big fight but afterwards I got to see Dark smile again." Daisuke said, the tears in his eyes slowly rolling down his cheeks. Ed nodded and added that to his notes.

"How old where you when this happened?" Ed asked. Daisuke thought for a few seconds, letting his tears drip onto his lap.

"I think I was two, nearly three, when Momma and Papa went to sleep. Dark had just turned four the week before." Daisuke explained, his tears falling faster. Ed nodded again, writing down what Daisuke told him.

"Your brother looked after you since then?" He asked, his voice straining with his own emotions. Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah. Brother looked after me by himself for the first seven months I think it was, then Krad and Satoshi moved into the building with us and Krad helped look after us. Dark and Krad always did the look after, they never let me do anything, and they even got Satoshi to babysit me when they went out to get things." Daisuke said, irritation seeping into his voice.

"When you saying they went to get things do you mean steal?" Ed asked, glad they had moved away from the emotional topic of the child's parents.

"They only did it because we had no food or water or clothes. They always took as little as they could and gave the most food and water to me and Satoshi. They only ever took clothes people had thrown out then me and Satoshi would clean and fix them." Daisuke explained in a quick breath, his voice a mix of emotions. Ed nodded and jotted it all down in his notepad. "When will I get to see Dark again?" Daisuke asked innocently. Ed looked up and into his tear filled gaze. The tears making his ruby eyes swim like blood.

"Soon." Ed told him with a small smile of reassurance. Daisuke's face lit up happily.

"That's good, because brother gets really upset when we're apart too long. That's why he acted like he did when Mr Mustang grabbed me. I'm sorry my brother tried to bit you." Daisuke said, his voice shifting through emotions again. Ed couldn't keep the smile off his lips.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like his teeth did much damage." Ed said, whacking his slightly exposed right wrist against the metal table so that a cling sounded into the room. Daisuke giggled slightly, his eyes bright with curiosity as he watched Ed. "Wanna see it?" Ed asked, tilting his head slightly. Daisuke nodded his head enthusiastically causing Ed to chuckle. Ed pulled up his sleeve, letting the silver arm glisten in the low lighting. Daisuke shifted into a standing position on his chair and leant over the table to get a better look at the metal appendage.

"It so cool!" The child chirped. Ed laughed and ruffled Daisuke's spiky hair.

"Glad ya think so, kid." He said with a smile. Daisuke returned the smile with a huge toothy grin. Ed ruffled Daisuke's hair again before standing up. "Well I think we're done here." He said with a smile, "I'll go see if you're allowed to see your brother now." Ed tucked his chair under the table and walked over to the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle when Daisuke spoke up from behind him.

"Brother doesn't think I understand that Momma and Papa aren't going to wake up, he doesn't think I understand that when he says they're sleeping he really means they're dead. I let him think that so he doesn't have to worry about me, if he spent all his time worrying about how I feel he won't be able to look after himself. I think your brother does that too, I think he worries about you like I worry about my brother. He doesn't want you blaming yourself for everything that's happened or to spend all your time worrying about him. You have to put what happened in the past behind you so you can focus on what's ahead of you, if you try to walk forward while looking back you'll just walk into things. I think you need to stop and look back every now and then so you have more strength to look ahead and walk on. That's what I want my brother to do too." Daisuke said his voice swimming with different emotion. After he was done he gave Ed a bright smile, his ruby eyes shifting from glazed over to sparkling.

"How did you know I have a brother?" Ed asked, turning around to face the child fully. Daisuke tilted his head to the side in confusion. After a few minutes of silence Ed shook his head and left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft snap.

Hawkeye sat calmly facing the golden haired boy who was still handcuffed. Said boy gazed deeply into her hazel eyes with his molten gold ones. After a few seconds of silence Hawkeye spoke, refusing to break eye contact.

"Who are you?" She asked. The child smirked, also refusing to break eye contract.

"Krad Hikari." He replied calmly, "And you are?" Hawkeye jotted down his name on her notepad.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." She replied swiftly, "How old are you?" Krad stayed smirking, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"I'm seven and you are?" He answered. Hawkeye wrote down his answer and ignored his question. "The other boys?" She asked. Krad rolled his eyes at being ignored.

"The blue haired kid is my brother, Satoshi; he's so annoying and geeky. The purple haired idiot it Mousy; he has a God complex and is a total pretty boy. The little red haired one is Daisuke Niwa, Mousy's little brother, he's a total wimp and is far too trusting." Krad explained. Hawkeye nodded and wrote his answer down.

"Why do you steal?" Hawkeye asked. Krad smirked.

"Nice and direct, I like that." He said smugly.

"Just answer the question." Hawkeye replied calmly. Krad rolled his eyes.

"We steal because we need to in order to survive. And before you start asking why we didn't go to any adults I'll tell you why. Dark, that's Mousy by the way, doesn't trust adults; not after he saw his mother and father get shoot and heard the killers discussing what to do with him and his baby brother. I don't blame him really; after me and my brother saw my parents killed I stopped trusting adults too, especially the uniform wearing kind." Krad practically sneered, his golden eyes focused on Hawkeye's blue military attire. Hawkeye wrote down his answer, ignoring his glare.

"When did you start stealing?" She asked him. Krad thought for a moment.

"Mousy started stealing two years ago; I think it was about a month after his parents got killed. He sold the family house and moved into the warehouse you found us in. He used the money for the house to keep his little brother in school, he himself dropped out. A few months later, I don't remember exactly how many, my parents were killed. Me and Satoshi joined up with Mousy and Daisuke. I sold the family house and we paid for our brothers to stay in school, I also dropped out. Soon the money ran out so our brothers had to drop out too. Mousy stole a few textbooks and made the boys' study, saying they still had a chance to get a good future. We stole food, water and clothes. Barely enough to live off of, but we survived. Dark started to get worse; he'd always been very sensitive about things and had nightmares nearly every night, but it started to get worse. He'd go into rages over the littlest things or he'd randomly start crying, he even went through phases of just sitting there and staring into space. His condition hindered our thieving and worried Daisuke which in turn worried Satoshi so I went out and stole him some medication to help him. Before I nicked it I made sure he wasn't allergic to it and that it would actually help and that children are allowed to take it. Every time he ran out I would steal some more. I used to watch him take the pill every morning just to make sure he did, he hated the pills as he always needed an afternoon nap after taking them, I've noticed he's stopped his naps so I don't think he's taking them anymore." Krad said, his eyes swimming with different emotions even though his voice stayed level.

"Why didn't you take him to the doctors instead of stealing him medication that could have done more harm than help?" Hawkeye asked after writing down what he had said.

"Because Dark hates the doctors. Plus I did enough research into the medication to know that it would help him. Also if I had taken him to the doctors he would have been taken to a physiologist and I know they don't know shit all about what he's going through." Krad replied.

Hawkeye wrote down his response before asking her next question, "What makes you think that?" Krad looked taken aback for a second, as if the reason behind his thoughts hadn't occurred to him before, but soon recovered.

"If I went and told the doctors Dark was suffering from trauma after seeing his parents killed they would send him to a physiologist. I know they won't be able to help him with it because me and Satoshi spoke to one after watching out parents get murdered. Speaking to that woman only made things worse." Krad said. Hawkeye wrote that down quickly.

"How did it make it worse?" She asked.

"Talking to her just pissed me off. Like the way she spoke to us as if we didn't understand what was going on, we may have been little but we understood it enough to know that our parents were murdered. I think Satoshi was affected by the murder more; he became quite, more withdrawn. He stopped talking to people and hardly even spoke to me but seeing that woman made him even more secluded. He would lock himself in his room and refuse to come out for food, he ran away a few times too. The more we visited the woman the more disconnected Satoshi became and the more pissed off I became." Krad explained. Hawkeye nodded and wrote what he had told her down.

"Do you think talking to her made you angry because you didn't think she was helping your brother as much as she could have?" Hawkeye asked. Krad's eyes widened slightly at the thought that had never occurred to him before.

"She just pissed me off." Krad said finally after a couple of minute's silence.

"Do you think that's why you didn't want to send Dark to see a doctor? In case he had to see that woman and became worse?" Hawkeye asked. Krad thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"I guess so. I mean I've known Dark since forever and he's always been so full of life, seeing him hurting like that made me so angry. I just couldn't bear the thought that he might become quite like Satoshi is. Dark's only Dark when he's being a pain in the ass." Krad responded. Hawkeye nodded and wrote down his answer.

"Did you ever think that maybe your brother just became quiet because he was growing up?" Hawkeye asked. Krad frowned slightly; he had thought that at first but had quickly dismissed the idea.

"No child changes like that at the age of three." Krad reasoned. Hawkeye gave a nod and wrote that down.

"Well I think we're just about done here. We might have to question you some more later on though." She said as she stood up. Tucking her chair under the table she picked up her notepad.

"Dark doesn't do well when he's away from Daisuke for too long, not after nearly losing him once before." Krad said, his eyes holding a slightly glazed over look. Hawkeye nodded, jotted it down and walked over to the door.

"I'll go see what I can sort out." She said before leaving, letting the door close softly behind her. Krad blinked a few times before his eyes came back into focus. He rested his elbows on the table and leant against his hands. A couple of seconds later he jumped to his feet, knocking his chair over.

"Hey, you forgot the take the handcuffs off!" He shouted at the closed door.

Hughes sat smiling at the blue haired kid who in return looked emotionlessly at him with his back completely straight.

"Mind telling me your name, kid?" Hughes asked. The kid nodded once before answering.

"Satoshi Hikari." He said simply. Hughes wrote it down.

"Well, Satoshi, I'm Maes Hughes and I'm going to be asking you a few questions. Is that ok?" Hughes said. Satoshi nodded again.

"Yes." He said.

"How old are you?" Hughes asked.

"Five." Satoshi answered. Hughes nodded his head, writing it down.

"Who are your friends?" Hughes asked.

"Daisuke is my only friend; he is the red haired boy. The other two people are our brothers. Dark is Daisuke brother and is the one with purple hair whilst the blond one is my brother and is called Krad." Satoshi replied. Hughes jotted it down with a nod.

"Are any of you thieves?" He asked the kid. Satoshi nodded.

"Dark and Krad steal to keep us alive. Daisuke wants to one day make it up to the people the others steal from, though I don't know how he intends to do that." He said. Hughes wrote his answer down quickly.

"When did they start stealing?" Hughes asked.

"Dark started a month and a half after his parents were killed, which was two years ago now, Krad joined him five months later after our parents were killed." Satoshi said, "Dark was exactly four years, a month and a week old when he started stealing. Krad was exactly five years, six months and a week old when he started stealing." Hughes wrote all that down before looking at the kid over his glasses.

"How do you know their exact ages when they start stealing?" He asked.

"I have a photographic memory." Satoshi replied, "So I remember a lot of small details like the exact dates when they started, based on that I can quickly work out how old they were." Hughes' jaw dropped but he quickly closed it and wrote down Satoshi's answer.

"Why didn't you go to an adult for help? Why steal?" Hughes asked after a couple of second's silence.

"Dark and Krad don't trust adults; Krad especially distrusts those in uniform." Satoshi replied. Hughes nodded and wrote the boy's answer down.

"Why is that?" Hughes asked. Satoshi tilted his head slightly as he thought.

"Because the people who killed Dark's parents wore uniforms." Satoshi replied. Hughes jotted that fact down.

"Why does Dark's parents' killer's wearing uniforms affect Krad to the point that he doesn't trust those who wear uniforms?" Hughes asked.

"We lived next door to the Niwa's for our whole lives, we've grown up together. Dark saw his parents get murdered and even listened to the killers discuss what they would do with Dark and Daisuke when they found them, Dark still gets upset by things that remind him of what happened and when he gets into one of his episodes Krad is the only one that can get him to calm down. Dark has always been a mischief-maker and puts on the tough guy act for Daisuke; it's rare to see him openly show that he's hurting unless it is in one of is episodes. That is why I think it upsets Krad so much to the point that he doesn't trust uniformed people; they remind him of the people who killed his friend's parents and have caused all this pain, for both Niwa boys." Satoshi explained. Hughes nodded and wrote down Satoshi's answer.

"You said something about Dark having episodes. Can you please expand on that for me?" Hughes asked. Satoshi nodded and thought of his words briefly.

"I've read enough books to know that Dark shows symptoms off post-traumatic stress disorder. These episodes, as I called them, being when he has a flashback or when he becomes extremely agitated. He often has nightmares where he relives what happened and certain things can cause flashbacks of the event. During thunderstorms he often becomes scared, he never used to be before the event happened and I have a theory that the thunder reminds him of the gun going off. Dark is often irritable and goes through phases of misplaced anger. I've also noticed that around larger groups of people he becomes somewhat hyper vigilant, though mostly over where Daisuke is and who is near Daisuke." Satoshi said a very matter of fact tone. Hughes nodded and wrote down everything Satoshi had told him. Satoshi waited for him to finish writing before he spoke up again. "I have another theory, on something that could have helped tribute to Dark's condition." He said. Hughes looked the child in the eye before nodding.

"Go ahead, what is it?" he said.

"A year and three months ago there was an incident on a school trip. Neither Dark or Krad where on the school trip as they had both dropped out back when they started stealing, but both me and Daisuke went on the trip. I was in Daisuke group on the trip, if I remember correctly it was a trip to the zoo. A man pretending to be a zoo attendant come to speak with Daisuke and led him away from the group, Daisuke told me later that the man had promised him free ice cream if he went with him. After I noticed Daisuke was missing I left the group to go look for him. I sensed that something was going to happen so headed towards the source of the feeling; I found a small storage building that wasn't being used anymore. When I went inside I was shocked at what I saw. The man who had led Daisuke away was stood with his back to the door; he had a gun pointed at the back of Daisuke's head, who was sat happily licking the ice cream he was promised. I tackled the man before he could fire the gun but we struggled, the gun had already been cocked and went off. I remember Daisuke screaming in pain as the man ran off. I turned to see Daisuke on the floor crying, his hands clutched to his hip. I ran to get help and came back with the zoo security. Daisuke was taken to the hospital and had to have an operation to get the bullet out of his hip. Dark and Krad were brought to the hospital by our teacher. Normally Dark panics in hospitals but he was more worried about Daisuke's safety than anything else. Daisuke flat lined three times while having the bullet removed, it had been close to hitting an artery. Dark's condition got worse after that, after he almost lost Daisuke like that, and as a result he gets extremely distressed when away from Daisuke for extended periods of time. I still don't know which one of us pulled the trigger in that fight, I don't think I'll ever truly know, but I know that I want to catch that man one day. I'll catch him and make him pay for targeting Daisuke." Satoshi said, his voice staying level and calm though his eyes raged with mixing emotions. Hughes nodded and wrote down every word of what Satoshi had said.

"One day maybe we'll be able to help you catch the man." He said with a smile. Satoshi looked shocked before nodding, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I'd be grateful of that." He said.

"Well I think we're all done here, though I have to warn you that we might have some more questions later on." Hughes said, standing up and tucking his chair under the table. Satoshi nodded in understanding. Hughes smiled as he walked over to the door and opened it. He was just about to walk out of it when Satoshi spoke up.

"Something's going to happen soon, I can feel it…" The boy said his voice dead of all emotion. Hughes looked over his shoulder to see that Satoshi's icy sapphire eyes were focused vacantly on the air above the table. After a few minutes silence Satoshi blinked to focus and shook his head. Hughes frowned in confusion before leaving the room and closing the door behind him with a small snap.

Satoshi turned his gaze on the door just as it closed and let out a small sigh.

A/N: Firstly I wanted to say that the interrogations happened at roughly the same time as each other.

Secondly I know that the questions probably aren't what normally gets asked when someone's interrogated about stealing but I thought the interrogation would be the perfect way to reveal a bit of the boys' back story and to show just a little of how much they depend on each other. Do they even interrogate little kids? *shrugs* Oh well, in my AU they do.

Also I'm sorry if any of my facts about post-traumatic stress aren't right during any of this story but I'm basing it off of a website I found so please don't be mad.

Oh and another thing don't worry if the characters are slightly OCC they'll be back to their normal weird selves soon, I promise.


	3. Arrangements

A/N: Sorry for the very late update (can't believe it's been a year…oops…), I've had a serious case of writers block and lack of enthusiasm recently but hopefully that is all over now.

In answer to a reviewer's question; the military didn't know the thieves where just little kids and because the boys resisted they had to take them in. Plus they would have to contact the boys' parents to inform them that the children had been stealing. As for the fact they only steal what's necessary; 1) it's still stealing and illegal, 2) Mustang doesn't/didn't know exactly what the boys have been stealing, 3) Dark's hand glowing when he went to attack Mustang when he had grabbed Daisuke would probably raise loads of questions and interest the Military, 4) Now Mustang knows the boys are orphans he can't just let them go, and he still has lots of unanswered questions. …I hope that answered the questions… and thank you to all my reviews.

Chapter Three – Arrangements

Mustang lent slumped against the wall outside the integration, a hand covering half his face as he processed what he had just learned. His charcoal eyes focused on the notepad held limply in his free hand. A small sigh escaped his lips as he stared blankly at his own neat handwriting. The sound of footsteps approaching caused Mustang to push himself straighter against the wall; the hand covering his face fell to his side limply.

"What are we going to do with them?" He asked sparing a quick glance at Hughes who had just stopped next to him, his usual grin missing from his face. Hughes leant against the wall beside Mustang, his normally bright eyes clouded over with emotion.

"I honestly don't know the answer to that, Roy." He replied, looking down at his notes before passing the notepad to Mustang. Mustang quickly read over his friends notes and finished just as Hawkeye walked over. Looking up to meet her amber gaze the Colonel was surprised by how emotion filled the normally stoic eyes were. She saluted when she reached them before holding her report out to Mustang. Mustang took the notes and scanned over the curly script.

"What do you think we should do with them, Lieutenant?" Mustang asked her as he finished reading.

"I don't know, Sir, but these boys have been through so much." She said her voice full of sadness. Mustang nodded his head in response. Edward walked over, a frown curving his features.

"Here, Colonel Bastard." He said, chucking his notes to Mustang. The Colonel caught the notes and looked over them, his brow furrowed slightly as he tried to decipher Ed's messy scrawl. Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and put his weight on his automail leg.

"So, now what?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Hawkeye looked at Mustang who just continued to read Ed's notes whilst Hughes shrugged. Ed let out a heavy sigh, his eyes smouldering with slight irritation.

"Let's take them to my office for now; we can decide our next move there." Mustang said, lifting his gaze from the notes in his hand. After receiving a round of nods the four separated, regrouping again a few minutes later with the children in tow. Mustang couldn't keep the slight smile of his lips as he watches Dark immediately go over to his brother, small slightly tanned hands skimming over milky skin to check for injuries. After making sure his brother was fine the young purple haired thief enclosed the red head in a tight hug, his tear and blood stained face pressed against a small shoulder. Satoshi smirked at his older brother, his blue eyes locked on the handcuffs that were still in place.

"Say something and pay, Geek." Krad replied, his voice like ice. Satoshi raised his gaze to lock them with gold.

"I would never dream of commenting on your current predicament, dearest brother." He said putting fake emotion into his voice as a smirk curled his lips.

"Let's go." Mustang said, tearing his eyes away from the four boys to head in the direction of his office. The kids exchanged a glance before following. Hughes and Ed slipped in beside the children whilst Hawkeye brought up the rear.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Mustang said, glancing back towards the small red head. The child's cheeks flushed red at the comment as he looked down slightly. Dark's hand instantly grabbed onto Daisuke's, curling his fingers tightly around it.

"We're going to my office, for now." Mustang said, turning back to face the way he was walking. Upon reaching his office the Colonel opened the door and held it for the four children, watching their expressions as they filed into the room. Dark's gaze swept over the room quickly, taking note of all the ways in and out. Daisuke waved happily to the members of Mustang's team that were sat at their desks filling in paperwork, the suit of armour sat with them. Satoshi's eyes were locked on the young red head, his face blank. Krad glared at everyone and everything, his teeth bared in a feral sneer.

"Havoc, first aid kit." Mustang ordered, walking through the room to enter his own inner office. Havoc nodded his head, rushing to grab the medical kit from its shelf in the corner. Hawkeye led the children to a black leather couch at the side of the room, gesturing with her head for them to sit. The children sat, the younger two positioned between their brothers. Havoc knelt beside the couch, the first aid kit beside him. He wearily glanced up at Hawkeye, who returned the look with a sharp glare. Turning his attention back to the children Havoc began to deal with their injuries, calling out to Breda information about the boys' conditions for the man to write down. Dark's amethyst eyes stayed locked on Havoc the whole time, his body stiffening whenever Havoc moved too quickly. Krad glared at Havoc, especially when the man checked Satoshi for any injuries. Daisuke happily chatted with the man, a grin plastered on his face that only widened every time Havoc absentmindedly nodded his head. Satoshi watched them all with a bored expression. When he was done Havoc packed away the medical kit and put it away, moving his chair to face the boys he sat down. A hand snatched the lit cigarette that had been on its way to his lips causing his eyebrows to furrow.

"You shouldn't smoke near kids." Dark said, standing on his tiptoes to stub out the cigarette in Havoc's ashtray.

"The boy makes a very good point, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc." A cheerful voice said from the doorway. Every head in the room turned to face the newcomer.

"Fuhrer Bradley, Sir." The team said in shock, all standing quickly with a salute. Krad raised an eyebrow from on the couch whilst Satoshi just fixed the smiling man with a stare. Daisuke frowned slightly; confusion swirled in his ruby eyes. Dark jumped when he heard the new voice, his hand overturning the ashtray and causing it to cover him in embers and cigarette butts. The ceramic bowl smashed on the floor loudly, making every eye in the room fix onto Dark. Mustang opened his door, peeking his head out to see what the commotion was. Upon seeing the teary eyed, ash covered boy Mustang rushed over, scooping Dark up into his arms. He brushed the cigarette remains off the child gently.

"Colonel." Hawkeye said to gain Mustang's attention.

"Yes Lieutenant?" The Colonel said with a raised eyebrow.

"The Fuhrer, Sir." She said, gesturing towards Bradley. Mustang quickly spun on his heels to face the Fuhrer, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Fuhrer Sir, I apologise for not noticing you sooner." He said, shifting his hold on Dark so he could salute. The Fuhrer waved a hand at Mustang, indicating he should relax.

"It's quiet alright, Colonel Mustang, I can see that you have your hands full at the moment." Bradley said his visible eye fixed on Dark, who had started to struggle within Mustang's arms. Mustang nodded his head, most of his attention focused on trying to get a secure hold on the wriggling child.

"The report, Sir." Hawkeye said from behind Mustang, causing the Colonel to jump slightly. He nodded his thanks to her as he took the report. Turning his attention back to the Fuhrer he held it out.

"The report on the thieves, Fuhrer Bradley sir." He said. Mustang felt Dark tense in his arms; the child's small hands tightened their grip on his uniform.

"You caught them with minimal trouble, I assume?" Bradley asked, taking the report without looking at it. Mustang felt a sharp intake of air graze past his ear as Dark stiffened completely.

"I'm afraid not, Sir, the thieves proved to be quite allusive," He explained, subtly moving his hand to rub Dark's back in comfort, "they managed to make a break for the East." Dark relaxed slightly against Mustang, his chin dropping down to rest on the man's shoulder.

"Hmm, well not to worry Colonel, I'm sure the desert will be able to take care of them," Bradley said with a smile, "and if it can't, they'll be Xing's problem." Mustang shifted slightly at the unsaid threat in Bradley's voice.

"We'll try harder next time, Fuhrer Bradley Sir, I won't let this happen again" He said with a salute. Bradley's eyes crinkled at the sides as his smile widened.

"Good," He said, "now tell me about these children." Forcing a smile in return Mustang shifted his hold on Dark slightly before speaking, "They're distant relatives of mine, Fuhrer Sir, as a last minute arrangement Madame has put me in charge of looking after them due to her place being unfitting for young children."

"Your office is neither a suitable nor practical place for children to be either, Colonel, whether they are relatives or not," The Fuhrer said, moving forward to ruffle Dark's hair causing a few remaining ashes to fall free, "so I suggest finding a babysitter for them by tomorrow."

"Of course, Fuhrer Sir." The Colonel said with a nod. The Fuhrer walked away with a hand raises in farewell over his shoulder. As soon as the door clicked closed a collective sigh escaped the group.

"That was a close one, Chief." Havoc said with a cigarette clutched between his teeth. Dark frowned before whacking a fist on Mustang's head. With a grunt of pain and irritation Mustang shifted so Dark was held an arm's length away.

"What?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Why'd you lie for us?" The purple haired thief asked, tilting his head to the side. Mustang shrugged, setting Dark down on the floor.

"You could say I saw a fire in your eyes at some point today, a fire I've only ever seen in one other child," Mustang explained, "I'd like to see more of that fire."

"Pyromaniac bastard." Ed said from his place propped against a wall.

"Brother, be nice." Al scolded, turning with a clang to look at the elder Elric.

"What are you going to do with them now, Colonel Bastard?" Ed asked, arching a golden eyebrow.

"I have no choice but to have them stay at my house now." Mustang replied.

"Who are you going to get to watch over them? You don't let Edward in your house unattended so I don't imagine you'd leave children you've just met unattended in there. Plus it's not a responsible thing to do." Hawkeye said.

"Good point." Mustang replied. He paced for a few seconds, his brow furrowed in thought. The four children watched him closely; their expressions ranging from curious to apprehensive.

"We'll just have to take shift staying at my house during the day to watch them." Mustang said, turning to face his team.

"I'll create a schedule, Sir, so that everyone can still complete all their work efficiently." Hawkeye said returning to her desk. Dark frowned up at the adults.

"Hey! What if we don't want to stay at your house?" He shouted his hands on his hips.

"You don't get a say in this, kid." Mustang replied. Dark let out a growl. Daisuke rushed over and laid a gentle hand on Dark's shoulder.

"Brother, calm down. The Colonel's just trying to help us." He said. Dark shrugged his brother's hand off.

"I don't care; we don't need his charity. Me and Krad can take care of you all by ourselves fine." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Mousy, I have to agree with Little Red on this." Krad called over from the couch.

"It would be beneficial to have an adult take over our care so that all four of us make it to our own adulthoods without fear of malnourishment or risk of being arrested again." Satoshi added sliding his glasses further up his nose with a finger. Dark glared at them both before turning back to face Mustang. He could see Daisuke's hopeful face out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine, I'll let you take us to your house for now." He said. Mustang's eyebrow twitched slightly as he turned his glanced sideways at his team.

"Why do I feel like he isn't going to make this easy?" He muttered. Hughes grinned and moved to lay a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You'll have Ed and Al's help, Roy, so don't worry," He said, his grin growing in size, "you'll also have my expertise." Mustang let out an exasperated sigh.

"I forgot Fullmetal and Alphonse are staying at my house whilst they're in town," He said, ignoring the second part of Hughes' comment, "my poor house, oh how will it survive?"


End file.
